henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Bank
The Bank is a building that appears in Breaking the Bank ''and also has a minor appearance in ''Infiltrating the Airship. In the first game, Henry tries to break into it's vault to steal money from it, but fails after getting caught in the vault. Exterior The bank is located somewhere in the desert (presumably the same desert in which the Prison and the Center for Chaos Containment and its bunkers are located). In the original release of the game, the bank looks like a simple, grey block of concrete. As such, it looks more like prison than a bank. Walls are gray and exterior is featureless. In the remastered version, the building has more features, like a dome on the roof. There is a road, that leads directly inside the bank through the gate with jail door. There are two armed security guards with shotguns and submachine guns. In the original version, there is a subway train tunnel underneath the bank (as seen when Henry uses the shovel), proving it's probably located not too far from a city. Interior The only interior shown is the vault, which is filled with yellow money sacks. The vault is protected with a alarm which can be activated by lasers (if they spot something). There is also a camera in the vault that recorded Henry (later shown in Escaping the Prison as an evidence that can be presented on trial). The vault of the bank is also briefly seen during the end credits of the Rapidly Promoted Executive ending of Infiltrating the Airship, in which Henry, as the new leader of the Toppat Clan, finally successfully breaks into the bank. ''Breaking the Bank'' Henry begins his crime career by attempting to break the bank. He has several options, but none of them are successful. If he uses a shovel to make his way inside by underground, a train hits him and it is never revealed if it is actually possible to enter the vault that way. If he uses a teleporter, he will be teleported into the bank's wall. He can also use a wrecking ball to break the wall, but that backfires and the giant ball kills him, and he can try to blow the wall up with an explosive, but that backfires as well and the explosion kills him. The canon ending happens if he uses a disguising bag. He enters it, throws himself onto the road which leads inside the bank, and an armored truck picks him up and takes him to the vault. However, as he escapes the bag, alarm goes off and he is arrested. ''Infiltrating the Airship'' Henry finally accomplishes his original plan in the Rapidly Promoted Executive ending, if he decides to become the leader of the Toppat Clan. Because he rules the infamous crime organization, he breaks into the bank and takes away a good amount of money, stored in same money sacks he originally used as a disguise. Gallery Bank security footage.png|The vault as seen on the security footage. (Escaping the Prison) Henry in the bank vault.png|Henry sets off the alarm. (Breaking the Bank) Succesful at last.png|Henry successfully breaks into the bank. (Infiltrating the Airship) Category:Places Category:Breaking the Bank Category:Infiltrating the Airship